The present invention relates to catalyzers for detoxifying exhaust gases from internal combustion engines, especially motor vehicle engines, wherein a catalyst body, preferably a cylindrical catalyst body is supported inside of a housing, preferably a steel housing.
A known catalyzer which is disclosed in German Patent Publication DAS No. 1 476 507, has a catalyst body supported at its facing ends directly by radially extending bends inside the housing without any damping means whereby the bends form chamber end walls. This type of support subjects the catalyst body to shock loads, especially axially directed shock loads whereby the useful life of the catalyst body is substantially reduced, since the catalyst body is made of brittle material such as ceramics. The lack of protection becomes especially pronounced when the catalyzer is installed in a motor vehicle whereby it is subjected to the shocks encountered when the vehicle is driven over uneven road surfaces or the like.
The above mentioned German Patent Publication DAS No. 1 476 507 further discloses to surround the catalyst body with a fiber type of aluminum silicate which acts as a hardening putty thereby closing the pores of the catalyst body. The surrounding layer is supposed to protect the catalyst body, however, this effect is not accomplished due to the lack of damping means in the axial direction and due to the fact that the entire support of the catalyst body is too rigid.